Realities
by modernxxmyth
Summary: I think I loved you. I think I loved you, too. Set in the flashsideways. Post-6x16 What They Died For. Skate. One-shot.


Set post-6x16 What They Died For. Set in the flash-sideways world. Skate. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Lost is not mine.

* * *

_**Realities**_

"Well, hey there, Sassafras."

Kate snapped her head abruptly, seeing Sawyer standing next to her at the concert. Her eyes widened.

The cop continued, "Aren't you supposed to be at County?" he smirked.

"They let me go?" Kate responded meekly.

"Really now? A supposed murderer like yourself. That's mighty surprising."

"I thought we agreed that I didn't kill anyone," Kate replied.

"Yeah, well, just because I bought your story doesn't mean I believe for a second they just let you go. So how did you escape?"

"You gonna turn me in again?"

"Last time you left me no choice. This time…let's say we never had this conversation."

Kate grinned. "Thanks."

Sawyer shrugged. "I've let you go once before…why not give it a second try? What the hell are you doing at this concert to begin with?"

"It was part of the deal for letting me go. Hell if I know why," she replied. "But I'm starting to think you were right…it _is_ like someone is trying to put us together."

"Looks like it, Sweetheart."

Kate smiled. "You sure clean up nice," she said, gesturing to his suit and tie.

"What can I say? It's for the ladies. And you're looking good yourself. Nice dress."

"They made me wear it."

Sawyer blinked. There were sudden images flashing through his mind. Kate in a cage in a different dress, looking at him behind bars, saying the same words. _They made me wear it._ Feelings of sympathy, hopelessness, and love. Being stuck behind bars himself. Wanting nothing more than to get her out from behind those bars.

Shaking his head, Sawyer came out of his reverie. He blinked rapidly several times.

Kate furrowed her brows. "Um…are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Just…yeah. I'm okay. I guess I got déjà vu or somthin' like that."

Kate tilted her head. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I just…I don't know. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Freckles."

Flashes came over Kate at the hearing of the nickname. Images of her and James – or was it suddenly Sawyer? – sitting by a fire. _We ain't taking the plane, Freckles._ An island. Desperation and longing. Holding his hand and resting on his shoulder. A sense of loss, of new beginnings, and of love.

She shook her head and ran a hand through her curly hair.

"Alright there?" Sawyer asked.

"Um…yeah. Just…déjà vu, as well, I guess."

Sawyer cocked an eyebrow. "This déjà vu…it feel anything like a memory of some sort of other life?"

Kate's eyes widened. "You too?"

Sawyer nodded. "What'd you see in yours?"

Kate bit her lip. "We were by a fire. You called me Freckles. I really liked being called that, I think. Then there was another memory…we were sad. We were both really sad. I think someone had died? I had my head on your shoulder and my hand in yours. It sounds crazy, I'm sure…" she laughed uncomfortably. "I think we were on some kind of island."

"Doesn't sound so crazy to me," Sawyer said as he placed his hand on hers.

The contact jolted the pair of them into another set of memories. Sawyer's hand was on top of Kate's at a different time. They were in a cage, and Sawyer had Kate pressed up against the bars, her hand trapped under his. They kissed and caressed and made love, wrapped up in each other and in the moment.

They pulled their hands away at the exact same time.

Kate stared at him pensively. "Did you feel that?"

"Oh yeah," Sawyer responded, "I felt it, alright."

They both stared at each other for a moment.

Sawyer spoke up, "You wanna go for a walk, Freckles? I think we've still got a while before this thing starts…"

Kate nodded. "Definitely."

The pair walked together, remembering bits and pieces of their other lives.

Kate began, "It's almost like a life we never got to live. Or…we _did_ live it…but at a different time or place or…"

Sawyer finished for her, "Or in another universe."

"Yeah," Kate replied. "It's like we lived it in another universe."

"But you think it's real?" Sawyer questioned.

"Somehow," Kate replied, "I know it's real."

Sawyer nodded his agreement. "You know, Kate…in this other universe or life or whatever the hell we're talking about…in it, I think I loved you."

Kate smiled a small smile. "I think I loved you, too."

The walking slowed as they found a spot alone, a block or so from where the concert was to be held.

Kate spoke, "You know, you never told me what you first saw."

"You were behind bars, I'm sorry to say. Though I don't think I was the reason that time. You were in one of those cages, and you were wearing a dress. You said they made you wear it, just like you did earlier tonight. I don't know who 'they' are, but I suspect they were the ones who locked us in those cages."

Kate nodded. "It all sounds…vaguely familiar, I guess. It's weird. It's like I almost remember, but I just can't quite place it."

"You know what might help us remember?" Sawyer started.

"What's that?" Kate replied.

Sawyer pressed Kate up against the nearest wall. "This."

His lips were on hers in an instant, moving against hers with reckless abandon.

The plan worked. Images flashed between them of a passionate kiss against a tree in the jungle, tongues meeting urgently. Images of Sawyer grabbing the back of Kate's head and pulling her lips to his, kissing her desperately in front of anyone who cared to watch. Images of the pair of them on a helicopter, a whispered statement, a spectacular kiss, and Sawyer jumping into the cool blue sea.

Pulling Sawyer closer for another kiss, Kate breathed against his lips, "Oh, yeah. It's real."

* * *

fin.

Here's to hoping the finale is everything we want it to be. I sure hope we aren't disappointed!


End file.
